


An Eternity of What Ifs

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [564]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The desire to see other possible outcomes played out is strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 3016  
> Word Count: 131  
> Prompt: almost  
> Summary: The desire to see other possible outcomes played out is strong.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set a few weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love writing "what if" fics. They're my bread and butter. And this one goes right along with the rest of them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are times when she wonders what would happen if he hadn't died at John Lyons' hand. If everything else happened as it has, but he lived and remained at Damien's side. The biggest question, of course, is whether or not Damien would have accepted his birthright with Amani at his side. Or would Amani be the one shot and resurrected instead of Simone?

This is one of the drawbacks of immortality, as she has learned the hard way. The desire to see other possible outcomes played out is strong. It can be the hardest thing to fight, especially if a situation hasn't turned out as one had planned. She remembers that well from a previous contender for the Antichrist; the one where the protectors went rogue and killed their master.


End file.
